Umisenyamasen
Umisenyamasen (海千山千, Ocean-Thousand, Mountain-Thousand; VIZ: Sly Fox of Worldly Wisdom) is the Kekkei Mōra of the Rasen Clan's Asano Branch that grants the user advanced insight into the inner working of their surroundings, transparent chakra vision and allows the wielder to utilize other abilities and techniques, regardless of requirement. It is also the predecessor of the Assimilate All Creation Technique. Abilities *Intuitive Aptitude and Instinct During the bodies formation within the womb, Umisenyamasen causes the wielder's body and mind to undergo advanced development. The wielder's brain and body contains around 25 times as many neurons (2.5 trillion) as the average shinobi, each one being twice as short as normal. The user's possesses hyper-compact within the brain, allowing them to process an extraordinary amount of information as usual. Due to possessing so many more neurons, they also possess a just as many neurotransmitters. This ultimately allows the user's mind and body to react much faster and process much more information than humanly possible, often leading to the perception of at will. Its this development of the brain and body which induces advanced intuitive perception and aptitude that's directly tied into their natural instinct. This grants the user the ability to understand the inner workings of a situation or technique, allowing them to see possible options within a given circumstance and understand a technique's strengths and weaknesses. Because it is also intertwined into their instinct, the user's body is capable of autonomously reacting based on pure instinct. By utilizing their chakra, the wielder is able to induce within the cells throughout their body. These cells can then be used to take on the nature of other matter, organisms and even , extending down to the genetic and particle level. In doing so, they are capable of replicating any technique or genetic trait they observe, experience or encounter at will. After replicating a technique or ability, the user gains the target's mastery over the technique, unless they themselves possess greater mastery of the nature or mechanics of its components. Through its use, the user is capable of even replicating visual enhancements, such as that of , without suffering backlash such as pain or blindness induced from using abilities. As long as the user retains enough chakra, they can keep such enhancements active or utilize them later if desired. Users have also shown the ability to utilize replicated abilities in far more advanced ways than the individual or object they replicated it from, albeit, with the proper training. The user is also capable of seeing chakra in a semi-transparent fashion, able to see at such a scale that they can physically see molwcules and even distinguish the ratios of and within a given chakra. For this reason, from other countries have long sought after and attempted to kidnap members of the Asano Branch in hopes of gaining their bloodline, but to no avail. This also prompted great fear throughout the nations during times of war, as the Asano possess the potential to learn and utilize any technique the opponent may possess or use against them. Using Mutekigunshin, users are able to control and manipulate their surroundings on an energy level and control them at will, including living and nonliving things, acting as a weapon and extension of the user. Users that have mastered the technique are able to manipulate space and time. Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Ninjutsu